Transformers fanon wiki (2)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Transformers Desperation Transformers Desperation is reboot of Michael Bay's movies and Live Action Tv series . Eons ago two war fashions are on war Autobots are trying to restore there devastated home planet but Decepticons are chasing them and crashed on Earth for One Million years. Episodes: Arriving Part 1: (Optimus Minor,Bumblebee,Ratchet,Jazz,Sentinel Prime,Megatron,Starscream,Thundercracker,Skywarp, debut) *Dialogues: **(Optimus meets Bumblebee and Ratchet in Iacon) * Decepticon assassin:come back and die Autobot *Bumblebee : In your dreams con. *Optimus Minor:Impressive,but you shouldn't be here alone,autobots are no longer save in Crystal sity . *Bumblebee : Thanks for tip names Bumblebee. *Optimus:Ratchet this autobot needs repair. *Ratchet:Hold still I get you fix up. *Bumblebee: No these no time High Council send me to find the autobot called Optimus I have important massage for him. *Optimus:I'm Optimus *Bumblebee:You sir it pains me to tell you this are leader Sentinel Prime is dead. *Optimus Minor:MEGATRON * Ratchet:I saw it myself. * Optimus Prime:Jazz are you there?? *Jazz:Off course sir. *Optimus:I have an idea Jazz your will keep Megatron busy,meanwhile Ratchet,Bumblebee you with me. **(Megatron enters angry on his base) *Thundercracker:Hey screamy look is that lord Megatron?? *Megatron:Let that been a warning for those who dares to oppose me. *Starscream:I have an idea Thundercracker killing Lord Megatron you will be my second in Command. *Thundercracker: Wait a minute we against lord Megatron (he laughing),a your serious. Autobots *Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime - heroic,brave,fearless leader of the Autobots.Who transforms into a Marmon semi-trailer truck *Drake Bell voices Bumblebee - faithful, young scout .Who transforms into an Volkswagen Beetle type 1 car. *Keith Szarabajka voices Ironhide - an old war veteran lieutenant. Who transforms into Ford Ranger 2.5 TDCi XL Double Cab Pickup 4x4 4 door truck which is reminiscent to his live-action movie counterpart *Phil LaMarr voices Jazz - an cool-level Luitanent and Master Saboteur.Who transforms into a Porsche sports car *Jeffrey Combs voices Ratchet - Autobot medical officer who transforms into Toyota Hilux ambulance. *James Horan voices Wheeljack - Autobot engineer he enjoys of Decepticon falling. He transforms into a BWM rally car. *Laura Bailey voices Arcee - An Autobot scout.She transforms into a Pink Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. Decepticons *Frank Welker voices Megatron - ruthless,vain,inpatient leader of Decepticons.He was betrayed by Starscream who puts him an explosive to replace him as new leader of Decepticons.He transforms into a Cybertronian Jet. *Tom Kenny reprising his role as Starscream - cowardly second in Command to Megatron he was born to became Decepticons's new leader his vehi-mode is red F-22 Raptor jet. *Issac C. Singelton Jr. voices Soundwave - Communications expert and close ally to Megatron his vehi-mode is SWAT bearcat jeep . *David Sabolov voices Shockwave - Loyal,arrogant,impossible mad scientist to Megatron he was born to kill some Autobots his vehi-mode is Stryker mobile sistem vehicle. *Pob Paulsen voices Thundercracker - Starscream's tragger-happy madman brother he transforms into a Blue F-22 Raptor jet. *Richard Epcar voices Skywarp - Starscream's third brother with teleportation ability unlike his brothers Skywarp is loyal soldier and his vehi-mode is purple F-22 Raptor jet. *Cree Summer voices Blackaracknia - She is an loyal assassin she absorbers every bot's vehicle mode.She transforms into a Helicopter/mechanical spider is counterpart from Beast Machines Section heading Write the second section of your page here.